Slow Dancing in a Burning Room - Bamon Oneshot
by damnbamon
Summary: I was the one you always dreamed of, you were the one I tried to draw. How dare you say it's nothing to me? Baby, you're the only light I ever saw. - Bamon 1994 Prison World one shot. Slight sequel to, 'It's not Unusual.'


**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

Another short _1994 Bamon_ song related one shots.

Slight sequel to my first one.

My first one is: It's Not Unusual. 

_Please, just simply pretend that this song was out in 1994.  
_

* * *

Bonnie sat by the flickering fire place, a small cup of untouched bourbon in her left and she took a deep breath... 2 months so far in the unoccupied still world that her and Damon had been sent to, and they still had no idea of anything going on around them.

Ever since that upbeat dance in the kitchen a few weeks before, things had been different between them. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but the were avoiding each other like the plague.

It wasn't something that could happened, that should happen. Or was it? Were they just afraid.

Bonnie wasn't sure, but none of it was helping with the put of loneliness, and frustration she was feeling in her stomach. Taking another breath she listened to the music playing the back ground coming from the stereo in the kitchen and then heard a bedroom door upstairs close.

"I'm going to find some blood bags." Damon told her as he jogged down the stairs and was heading for the door quickly.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Okay." she replied, her voice breaking a little.

Damon took a step back from the front door, moving his fingers from the handle and licking at his bottom lip.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and started over to slowly.

"Yes." Bonnie lied, but Damon was already a few feet from her, actually worried about what ever was going on with her, for the first time in weeks.

Bonnie stood up and turned around to face him, running a hand through her hair.

"You've been crying." he said, his blue eyes scanning the dampness of her face.

"No I.. I just..." Bonnie mumbled, rushing to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Damon quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping her from doing so.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, but she only shook her head.

"Bonnie, what is wrong?" Damon repeated and she took a breath, looking down at the floor.

Damon swallowed, reaching forehead and using his thumb to tilt her face back up to look at him.

"Tell me, Bon."

A few more tears dripped down from her eyes, running down her brown cheeks.

"I'm just so tired of this place. I miss them, I miss everyone." Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat.

"I know..." Damon said slowly, not sure of what else he could say, but Bons next words, hit him harder than they should.

"You might know, but do you really care?" she asked, looking at his face.

Damon sighed and removed his hand from Bonnie's chin, turning and starting to walk away.  
Bonnie shook her head and turned back around to face the fire.

 _As if he really cares about anything, he just wants to get back to Elena._

The song that was on faded off, and she expected the next to started and when it didn't she was about to turn around, until she felt Damon against her back.

"What are you..." she started until the instrumental intro of the next song started, Damon's hands moving to the front of her body.

Bonnie didn't speak as he started to sway back and forth, her body moving along with his.

Damon's head pressed against the side of hers, his lips behind her ear.

 _It's not a silly little moment,_ _  
_ _It's not the storm before the calm_

The song played all around them, almost like it was enveloping each of their bodies.

 _This is the deep and dying breath of_ _  
_ _This love that we've been working on._

Bonnie was confused, but she couldn't find the will power to move, her back pressed up against Damon's chest, her eyelids fluttered closed as he sang the next verse softly into her ear.

"Can't seem to hold you like I want to, so I can feel you in my arms."

 _Nobody's gonna come and save you,_ _  
_ _We pulled too many false alarms._

Bonnie turned her body towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Damon slowly wrapped is arms back around her waist.

We're going down,  
And you can see it too.

It was such a romantically sad song... Yet Bonnie was beginning to understand exactly what Damon was trying to say to her.

We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.

Bonnie rested her head against his shoulder, his lips moving back to her ear and he ran his fingers along the small of her back as they swayed.

"My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room." Bonnie sung so quietly that Damon was the one that would have been able to hear it, if they hadn't been all alone.

What she hadn't noticed with the camcorder sitting on the table across the room, left on, recording their dancing.

Damon pulled her even closer against him, reaching up and brushing her hair from in front of her shoulder, to behind it so he could gently stroke it along her back.

"I was the one you always dreamed of, you were the one I tried to draw." He sang softly into her ear, but then moved his head to look into her eyes with the next verse.

"How dare you say it's nothing to me? Baby, you're the only light I ever saw." Damon continued, caressing the side of her face with his thumb, looking so far into her emerald eyes.

Bonnie's eyes glistened again with tears and Damon brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I care, Bonnie. I care so damn much that it scares me." he whispered, and Bonnie parted her lips to speak, but all the came was her breathe.

Damon moved his free hand to the other side of her face, both hands cupping her face now.

"I can't go on, a single second without letting you know that." he said his own eyes sparkling with wetness.

Bonnie found her voice and her fingers moved to tangle in the back of his hair.

 _My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,_ _  
_ _Burning room,_ _  
_ _Burning room,_ _  
_ _Burning room,_ _  
_ _Burning room._

"Damon, I.. I'm falling in love with you." Bonnie told him with her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

Damon didn't speak for a second as he looked into her beautiful eyes, but his fingers caressed her face and he whispered with all certainty,

"I am in love with you, Bonnie."

Their bodies pulled closed to each other and Damon leaned his forehead against hers.

"I never fall with you, only fly." he said softly, their eyes closing.

It was only a matter of seconds until their lips pressed together in a perfectly, soft, warm union.

 _Don't you think we oughta know by now?_ _  
_ _Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_ _  
_ _Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

Bonnie kissed him back softly, growing the kiss into a more passionate one as they stood their, no longer dancing. It was like a warm fire was tingling all around their skin, and for once they both self safe.

"I feel safe with you." Bonnie told him as the kiss broke, looking into his eyes.

Damon just looked at her, with a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before, not even when he was with Elena.

Bonnie brushed any remaining strands of her hair, off her shoulder, and leaned up a little towards him.

He was confused for a moment, but then realized what she was offering.

"Bon..." Damon exhaled and she shivered at his breath against her neck.

"Please." Bonnie urged him, pulling herself closer to him.

Damon's fangs extended as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Bonnie's eyelids fluttered and she gasped a little as he bit into her neck. It was a sharp pinch that soon numbed over to a calming warm and Damon pulled her blood upwards into his mouth.

She held onto him tightly, and Damon grunted a little as they suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

Bonnie sat in his lap, her head leaned up against the side of his, as he drank her blood.

Damon's arms held her as though she was the most precious thing he'd ever held. His lips moved from her neck, and he was lying against her shoulder, breathing slowly.

Damon licked at her open wounds to get the blood away and began stroking her hair softly, asking her if she was alright in a small whispers.

It was the most tender thing Bonnie had ever seen him do, and this made her lips pull up at the corners.

"I am now."


End file.
